


Disguise (teeth)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Body Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: noun1. A means of altering one's appearance or concealing one's identity.





	Disguise (teeth)

It was less that a perigree until ascension and Karkat Vantas Vantas had almost finished his preparations. All of the personal possessions that he was allowed to bring, in accordance with the imperially sanctioned guidelines, had been packed away into his sylladex. His wrigglerhood strife deck had been exchanged for an adult’s specibus the day before, the basic sickle he had been practicing with for all his life replaced with a sturdier model.

It hadn't been easy getting this far with his mutation but his hatefriends had assisted him. He had been on an illegal (and highly expensive) cocktail of drugs, procured for him by Eridan and paid for by Gamzee, for half a sweep. It was usually used to bump oneself up a bloodcaste but in Karkat's case it had darkened his blood until it was a deep, dark, perfectly normal red. His wardrobe had been updated accordingly by Kanaya, his symbol emblazoned in burgundy.

Every detail had been taken care of, save for one. His teeth were misshapen. Lower blood castes had flatter teeth, while higher blood castes sported fangs. Karkat's teeth, much like his blood, were mutated. They were far too blunt to pass for the elegant and vicious fangs of a highblood and far too rounded to pass for the blunt teeth of a lowblood. 

Karkat looked at his reflection in the mirror above his dresser. A face that had already begun to lose its wrigglerhood far in preparation for an adult molt stared back at him. His pupils had begun to fill with color, a disguise that would be worthless the moment he opened his mouth. Resting on the top of the dresser was a large deeply ridged file that he had requested from Equius. He looked down, and then back to his reflection, and then back to the file once again.


End file.
